Sinful Bridal
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Tidak, tidak boleh, Hinata merapal. Dan air matanya seketika jatuh, ia telah berbuat dosa di tempat suci Kami-sama/"Segalanya? Termasuk kau dan aku?"/ Fanon/ For [Strarting Wave - #WordsForU] / Ending Wave oleh Kavyana


Sinful Bridal

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Untuk [Starting Wave - #WordsForU]

SasuHina

Warn: Typos, canon, banyak kata berulang dan tak sesuai EBI.

Enjoy^^

* * *

Hinata masih terdiam di sana. Menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya dibalik satu-satunya pohon besar di area pemakaman. Matanya setia menatap sosok cerah yang berjongkok jauh di depan memunggungginya. Genggamannya mengerat pada krisan putih yang dipeluknya. Ada sebuah desiran tak menyenangkan ketika melihat pemuda itu berdiam di sana. Banyak sekali pikiran negatif yang seharusnya tak boleh berkeliaran tentang pemuda di sana. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu adalah calon suaminya, pendamping hidupnya, Narutonya.

Melihat Naruto khusyuk di hadapan makam sang kakak kesayangan membuat pikiran Hinata jauh melayang. Entah kenapa pikirannya selalu menarik kesimpulan menyakitkan yang kadang membuatnya goyah. Mungkin hanya terlalu tertekan menjelang pernikahan-kata mereka- tapi baginya tak sesederhana itu, mereka tak tahu apapun. Tahukah mereka perubahan ekspresi pahlawan shinobi itu? Tahukah mereka bagaimana senyum terpaksa itu kerap hadir? Tahukah mereka ada guratan ragu dalam wajah tan menawannya? Tahukah mereka? Tidak, tapi Hinata tahu.

Mengamati Naruto sepanjang hidupnya, membuat Hinata bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Meski ia akan diam, tak menuntut apapun, karena ia tahu, mereka tak jauh beda. Hinata berada dalam lajur yang sama dengan Naruto sejak ia mengenal semangat api, selalu, selalu sama. Karena itu, ia tahu, ia juga memilki seluruh perubahan pemuda itu. Dan Hinata tahu, ia dan Naruto sama-sama ragu dengan pernikahan ini.

Terkadang Hinata berpikir sembari menautkan kematian sang kakak sepupu. Kalimat terakhir sang kakak membuatnya terpikir, apakah, apakah ini hanya sebuah tanggung jawab? Apakah ini sebuah bentuk tanda rasa bersalah? Naruto itu baik, sangat baik, hingga membuat Hinata berpikir semua itu mungkin. Ia pun sedikit banyak tahu, betapa banyak waktu yang pemuda itu habiskan bersama teman satu timnya. Atau bagaimana wajah gusarnya ketika para Hyuuga bertanya tentang persiapan pernikahan. Ia tahu, Hinata tahu, lalu kemudian, hati kecilnya mulai ragu.

Ada dibanyak kesempatan dirinya terkadang berimajinasi. Bagaimana jika dulu ketika masih menjadi gadis lemah ingusan yang ditindas tiga anak laki-laki yang nampak kuat, bukanlah Naruto yang menolongnya? Bagaimana jika kala itu yang menolongnya adalah Kiba atau Shino? Apakah ia tetap menjadi gadis bodoh yang rela perasaannya terinjak-injak? Apakah ia akan tetap terhubung dengan Naruto? Atau apakah ia akan lebih bahagia? Dan apakah ia akan mempertanyakan perasaannya kembali menjelang pernikahan seperti sekarang?

Dan disinilah kaki kecilnya berakhir. Di sebuah kuil tua di tengah hutan milik seorang pendeta tua yang sakit-sakitan. Kuilnya tak besar, hanya seperti sebuah rumah dengan sebuah tempat pemujaan dengan sebuah tora di depan kuil. Namun Hinata tak dapat menyangkal, bahwa tempat inilah satu-satunya yang bisa ia datangi. Ia tahu, ia pengecut, melarikan diri dari sebuah kewajiban. Ini kontras dengan jalan ninjanya, ia tahu. Tapi bukankah luasnya angkasa tetap ada batasnya meski entah di mana bukan?

Ia membuka matanya ketika rintik-rintik air terasa datang bersamaan. Hujan di musim semi yang cerah? Apa Kami-sama turut bersedih pada hambaNya yang baru saja mengemis kekuatan hati? Apapun itu, Hinata bersyukur, ia memiliki alasan untuk kembali lebih larut. Ia berharap hujan ini tak akan lelah hingga dirgantara tertelan kegelapan. Sejenak ia memandang tempat pemujaan lalu teringat sang pendeta tua yang tadi menyambutnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah depan kuil.

Ia terdiam. Bukan sosok pendeta tua ramah yang dilihatnya. Pemuda itu berdiri di bawah Torii dinaungi hujan yang kian menderas. Matanya yang kontras menatap Hinata, bukan, bukan menatap Hinata. Ia yakin, pemuda itu tak menatapnya, ia menatap tempat pemujaan di belakangnya. Tetes air mengalir dari rambut biru malamnya yang kian memanjang. Jubahnya nampak mengalah pada gravitasi, tampak berat-Hinata kira- akibat hujan. Pemuda itu terdiam. Bahunya tak menggigil, bibirnya tak gemetar, meski Hinata akui hujan ini membawa hawa dingin. Ia masih terdiam di sana hingga tak lama, pemuda itu hendak beranjak.

Dan sebut saja Hinata gila. Tangannya menggapai jubah hitam yang berat milik pemuda itu.

"Kami-sama selalu menerima siapapun di rumahnya. A-apalagi jika itu hanya hambaNya yang ingin melakukan pe-penebusan dosa."

Pemuda itu mendengus, membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata yang basah oleh hujan seketika kaku. Dalam hati ia berharap reflek pingsannya ketika kecil masih ada. Namun lucunya, reflek itu telah dihapus dari batang otaknya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Jadi, ia kembali berdoa pada Kami-sama, semoga pemuda itu lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

Nyatanya, pemuda itu justru menyentak tangan Hinata lalu berjalan memasuki kuil. Ia menghiraukan Hinata yang basah akibat menahannya.

"Sa-sasuke-san?" cicit Hinata ragu.

Sasuke-pemuda itu- melepas jubahnya. Ia kemudian meletakkannya di roka depan kuil setelah melipatnya. Rupanya baju yang tersembunyi di balik jubah itu tak sedikitpun basah. Sasuke berjalan memasuki kuil yang terasa lebih hangat. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri menunduk di bawah guyuran hujan deras.

"Kau bilang Dia akan menerimaku kan? Si penjahat yang sedang melakukan penebusan dosa heh? Dia pun sepertinya menerima calon pengantin yang sedang mempertanyakan hatinya sendiri."

.

.

.

Yukata pemberian sang pendeta benar-benar tak mampu mengusir dingin. Beberapa kali Hinata mengeratkan yukatanya, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia akui, dirinya cukup tahan terhadap dingin akibat terbiasa dengan baju misinya yang sekarang. Namun entah mengapa, dingin kali ini membuatnya tak mampu berkutik. Hanya hujan, dan, sebuah keheningan.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih bersimpuh memejamkan matanya di hadapan Kami-sama. Dupanya masih menyala menguarkan bau harum yang khas. Dupa itu berdampingan dengan dupa miliknya yang telah termakan api. Hujan dengan keheningan yang baginya cukup mencekam memang bukan perpaduan yang indah.

Pikirannya memang bercabang. Di pikirannya kali ini memancarkan sinyal waspada. Tak akan ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya takut. Reinkarnasi Ashura, pahlawan shinobi yang mengalahkan Kaguya, satunya-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa, mantan missing-nin, pemilik rinnegan dan sharingan sekaligus, dan sederet gelar tak menyenangkan lainnya yang melekat pada pemuda itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi otaknya untuk memberi sinyal waspada.

Namun, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang berpikir positif. Kenapa ia harus takut? Bagaimanapun, Uchiha terakhir ini akan menjadi bagian hidupnya pula. Karena pemuda ini adalah anggota tim 7, seseorang yang ingin di bawa pulang mati-matian oleh calon suaminya.

"Kau akan menikah, heh."

Hinata terhenyak. Ia jarang mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Bahkan seingatnya, ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka duduk di satu tempat hanya berdua dengan sebuah dialog. Alih-alih menjawab, Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu anggukannya tak akan berefek karena pemuda itu memunggunginya, karena Hinata berada beberapa jengkal di belakang pria itu.

Lalu hening menyambut. Hinata bersyukur. Dari seluruh topik, hanya topik ini yang tak ingin ia ungkit. Ragu di hatinya benar-benar membuatnya tak kuasa. Seluruh hal yang berkecamuk tentang pernikahan membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Dia itu bodoh."

Bohong jika Hinata tak tahu yang ingin coba dibahas pemuda yang satu akademi dengannya ini. Hinata hanya diam, menundukan kepalanya, hanya mencuri pandang di balik poninya yang setengah basah.

"Dia ceroboh dan menyebalkan tapi pantang menyerah, kheh, atau karena dia bodoh."

Hinata tahu, bahkan jika ia boleh lancang, ia lebih tahu. Ialah yang selalu memperhatikan lelaki itu di balik bayang pohon bahkan sebelum lelaki Uchiha ini memandang rivalnya itu. Hinata lebih tahu dari siapapun tentang pemuda ceria itu.

"Dia juga manusia paling tak peka. Menyadari gadis bodoh yang selalu membuntutinya pun ia tak becus."

Gadis bodoh itu dirinya. Hinata setuju. Ia tak akan menolak dirinya kecil disebut bodoh.

"Tapi, aku pastikan ia akan membahagiakanmu."

...

Kali ini pikiran Hinata bungkam. Ia kembali ragu. Bahagiakah ia kelak jika hari ini pun ia ingin seseorang selain mentari cerah untuk mengajaknya pergi ke ujung dunia?

Hinata diam. Enggan menjawab. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada ucapan Sasuke sebelum memasuki kuil. Bahkan lelaki ini mengetahui hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Lalu ucapannya itu. Apa ia berniat menghibur Hinata? Atau meyakinkannya untuk tetap menikah dengan Naruto? Untuk apa?

"A-apa Sasuke-san se-sedang mencoba me-meyakinkanku tentang pernikahan kami?'

Sayang sekali, Hinata tak dapat melihat respon spontan sang Uchiha tunggal. Sayang, senyum sinis itu tak nampak di mata bulan sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Bahkan hingga sekarang kau tetap bodoh, Hyuuga."

Hinata entah mengapa mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia masih menunduk, tak mengatakan apapun.

"Seorang calon pengantin ragu pada pernikahannya? Kheh! Konyol!"

Entahlah. Mungkin itu yang akan ia jawab, namun, satu getaranpun tak terjadi di pita suaranya.

"Kau meragukan takdirmu sendiri? Hyuuga meragukan takdir yang digariskan? Bodoh, takdir tak akan bisa diubah, takdir itu mu..

"Tidak!"

Hinata menyela dengan keras. Ideologi ini lagi, Hinata muak.

"Segala yang kita lalui sekarang adalah karena usaha! Takdir memang telah ditentukan oleh Kami-sama, tapi, usaha kita juga menentukan. Jika kau berusaha, kau dapat merubah takdir, kau dapat merubah ketetapan Kami-sama. Karena Kami-sama begitu murah hati pada hambaNya yang ingin berusaha," Hinata berbicara lugas.

"Heh, lucu sekali. Sepertinya darah Hyuuga tak bercampur baik di tubuhmu. Dapat diubah? Kheh, lucu sekali."

Hinata terhenyak ketika beberapa detik kekehan ia dengar dari pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya. Ia tak mengerti, apa yang salah dari segala ucapannya hingga pemuda itu terkekeh sarkas. Dan Hinata hanya bisa diam ketika tubuh itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan senyum remeh dan pandangan yang nyatanya tak dapat Hinata artikan. Mata kontras itu membuatnya kaku dengan tatapannya. Ada sesuatu dalam sebelah mata obsidiannya yang membuat Hinata tetap terdiam menghadapi sorot matanya.

"Takdir bisa diubah dengan usaha, betapa Kami-sama begitu murah hati. Asal kau tahu, tak semua bisa berjalan semudah itu. Jika segalanya semudah itu, dunia akan hancur."

"Ideologi yang kau bawa tak bisa kau terapkan semudah itu."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. "Se-semua memang berada di tangan Kami-sama, tapi se-setidaknya, kita telah berusaha. Tidak hanya diam di-dibalik pohon menunggu takdir."

Dan keheningan kembali menyambut. Angin dingin dari hujan menemani dengan manis. Hinata tak lagi kuasa menatap mata sang Uchiha. Ia hampir mencengkram dadanya ketika jantungnya berdetak cepat saat mata itu menatapnya. Ada sesuatu dalam mata itu yang membuat Hinata merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan dingin. Mata itu, seolah menyampaikan segala rahasia yang tersembunyi dari sang mantan nuke-nin. Dan dari mata itu, Hinata melihat seolah hanya terisi bayangannya.

"Apa menurutmu orang sepertiku pantas berusaha?"

Hinata menatap pemuda itu tak percaya. Matanya mengerjap memandang sang Uchiha yang tenang. Pertanyaan yang di luar perkiraannya.

"Te-tentu saja. Ka-kalau Sasuke-san ingin, kau bisa mengubah segalanya."

Itu hanya jawaban asal dari Hinata, namun di sudut hatinya, ia bersungguh-sungguh. Lelaki dihadapannya ini, Hinata yakin bisa melakukan apapun keinginannya.

"Segalanya?"

Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana mata itu menatapnya dan nyaris merenggut napasnya. Hujan di luar sana turun semakin deras. Suaranya menenggelamkan dunia keduanya dalam sunyi. Napas Hinata tertahan. Perlahan tangannya naik mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tidak, tidak boleh, Hinata merapal. Dan air matanya seketika jatuh, ia telah berbuat dosa di tempat suci Kami-sama.

"Segalanya? Termasuk kau dan aku?"

Still continue...

Jumpa lagi di Ending Wave

Selamat melanjutkan untuk sang Ending Wave^^

Love,

Betelgeuse Bellatrix


End file.
